


The Naked King

by RunaEindride



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaEindride/pseuds/RunaEindride
Summary: "Hardly anything amuses me more than to see humans cower from me in fear. If only they knew how terrified I am. How small I feel. How one word can break me." (Super short, but I enjoyed writing it.)
Relationships: Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Naked King

_Hardly anything amuses me more than to see humans cower from me in fear. If only they knew how terrified I am. How small I feel. How one word can break me._

_Clad in Asgardian armor, yet as naked as can be._

_Little do they know that my words of cruelty are actually confessions._

_In Germany, I confessed that I grew tired of trying to establish my own identity. That I yearn to be ruled, as I always have been. Freedom is hard. Freedom is painful. Freedom means failure. Freedom means blame. Submission is peaceful, like being in the womb again._

_To Natasha Romanoff, I confessed my unreconcilable guilt for all the things I have done in Odin's name. Centuries of slaughter and thievery, even attempting genocide. Even now, I say I want to rule Earth as a benevolent God, but this is all about matching up to the image of the hypocritical warlord I miserably idolize. Even if I succeed in winning Odin's respect, it won't change the fact that I am a monster._

_I can tell myself that I did the right thing, that I was even born with the right to do this, but my hands will always be stained with innocent blood._

_And if only Thor understood that when I say Odin isn't my father, or that he is not my brother, I say these things not only with scorn for them, but with regret. I wish I were Odin's son. I wish I were Thor's brother. I wish Frigga were really my mother. I want them to be my family more than I want life itself, which I thought I made abundantly clear._

_Enough ruminating. I shall burn this letter and return to the task at hand. The Chitauri are almost here. I can sense someone else approaching also, perhaps one of Thor's new friends._


End file.
